Survive
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: The metal fight beyblade characters and a bunch of my OCs are stuck in a zombie apocalypse. (Sorry, lame summary) Rating may change. Contains blood and death in the future. Possible couples in the future.
1. Prologue

**Me: So This is techincally my second attempt at a zombie apocalypse fic (The first one I never showed or posted because it was really bad), so bear with me at my "Failing attempt" to make this work.**

 **So, we're gonna have a fair amount of OCs (Rosalina, Platina, Titania, Ranmaru, Kana, etc.) and quite a few of the main characters. If there's any ideas for weapons you want for the characters, let me know and i'll consider them.**

 **I don't own MFB, only my OCs.**

Prologue

 _Nobody knows how it began. It could've been from radiation or a bad case of meatloaf. But one's thing for sure, it ruined humanity._

 _The world's riddled with zombies, tearing the whole world's life apart. Humanity has been divided into two groups: The drifters and the dead._

 _Our group has been surviving, but how long, no one knows. It's just our small tribe now._

 _There's Koji, Koto, Anko, Rosalina, Titania, Platina, Yukina, Kana, Corey, Lexi, Yu, Tithi, Lily, Kakeru, Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga, Ryuto, Madoka, Tsubasa, Bao, Aguma, Ranmaru, Ryutaro, and several others._

 _Then there's me. The one that could be considered different._

 _The one who's somehow immune to the zombies bites and scratches._

 _My name is Dynamis Hikari._

 _And this is our story._

 **Me: So while Dynamis did the prologue, he won't be actually appear till later in the story. The first few chapters will rely on Rosalina and how it actually starts.**

 **Well, that's it for now. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: So this is technically the first chapter. Remember, Dynamis will be appearing later in the story. So don't ask. Don't worry, these chapters are gonna get longer as the story progresses.**

 **I don't own MFB, only my OCs.**

Chapter 1 The end begins

"Rosalina, it's time to get up. You'll be late to school if you don't hurry up and wake up. Rosalina, are you awake?"

"Yeah mom, I'm up," Blue eyes fluttered open as 17 year old Rosalina Tendo sat up in bed. The young woman groaned as she ruffled her red hair and rolled back in bed.

A 40 year old woman with long red hair sighed as she looked into the teen's room. "I know you'd rather sleep in today, but it's friday. Get today done and you can sleep in all you want afterwards," The woman stated as she pulled the covers off of the girl, revealing her pink nightgown.

Rosalin groaned as she sat up once more. "Yeah, one more day of dealing with stuck up teens and nerds. Though the second group I don't mind," Rosalina stated.

Rosalina's mother chuckled. "Titania's picking you up today isn't she?" Yuko asked.

Rosalina nodded. "We're having a slumber party with Anko and a few of the other girls at the school. We've planned to prank the boys tonight." Rosalina stated.

Yuko chuckled. "Well I hope you don't mind having you're brother there tonight. He get's along with Platina and I'll be home late tonight, so have Titania pick him up, okay?" she asked.

Rosalina nodded again. "Good. I got your outfit picked out for the day in the bathroom."

"Thanks mom"

(Later)

"So let me get this straight. Your mother wants me to pick up Yu today and have him stay with us?"

"That's right Titania." Rosalina stated as she got into the passenger seat of Titania Triton's silver van. The said woman was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a silver vest and a pair of jean shorts and boots. Her silver hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail behind her.

"Hey, it's no problem. I just hope you don't plan on attracting any boys with that outfit of yours." Titania teased.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Rosalina wore a red blouse with a pair of blue jeans and purple boots. Her red hair was pulled into a french braid on the left side of her head.

"Nothing. It's just the boys all have a crush on you and you're still single. Ever thought of getting yourself a boyfriend?" Titania asked.

Rosalina scoffed. "With the boys at our school? No way. They are, in my opinion, a bunch of rude men. Koji is the only exception, but he's go Anko. I need someone who is..." Rosalina trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Different. Someone who can see you for who you are, and not just how you look. Right?" Titania asked.

"Exactly" Rosalina stated.

(Several hours later)

"Hey Rose. You going to Titania's house tonight too?"

Rosalina looked up to see the amber eyes of Anko Mimori staring right at her. "Yeah, of course I'm going Anko. What'd would you expect? Me staying at home with my brother?" Rosalina asked.

Anko grinned, pulling the brown hair and tanned bangs out of her hair. "You know me. Always needing to ask about the facts. What're you bringing to the party?" the woman asked while tugging at her green lab coat.

"Dumplings and several bottles of pepsi. You?"

Anko smirked. "Some of the finest salsa you have ever tried. This stuff isn't spicy and is so damn good. Koto's bringing over some candy and more soda."

"Well, I'll look forward to that. Just one more hour and we'll be chilling out listening to the best of imagine dragons, evanescense, and fall out boy.

"Not to mention, pranking my twin."

Rosalina and Anko looked up to see Koto Mikuri standing in front of them, arms crossed with a look of amusement in her purple eyes. "Shouldn't you be getting your lab for chemistry done Anko?" The teen asked, tugging her jet black hair back behind her.

Anko smirked. "You know me Koto. I get my assignments done ahead of time."

"Yeah whatever. Anyways, Kana's brought several cans of whipped cream, a dozen airhorns, and a portable dvd player with movies, just to let you guys know." Koto stated.

"Nice. We'll be watching hunger games while waiting for the boy's party to start!" Anko stated, "Finnick reminds me of a hot version of Koji."

Koto and Rosalina chuckled. "Get Kana over her. I haven't talked to her all morning," Rosalina stated.

"No need. I'm already here."

Rosalina smiled as she looked up. Kana was a 17 year old teen with tanned skin, lavender hair, and bright blue eyes. The teen wore a pair of galaxy printed tights, a white tank top with a teal vest, black sneakers, and a pink 70's style hat. Her galaxy printed backpack was on her back.

"Still an hour left of school and you're already packed up?" Koto asked.

Kana smirked. "You know my motto. Be prepared for anything. I packed the dvds, two portable dvd players, several cans of whipped cream, a dozen airhorns, and two bags of chips into this bag along with my homework." Kana stated.

"Yeah. That's why the chemistry teacher scolded you for not remembering the assignment right?" Anko asked.

"Shut up. that's the only one I forgot."

The group laughed as Rosalina looked out at the window. A frown crossed her face when she noticed a staggering figure walking towards the school. The figure's face was pale and a little bit of blood sat on their face.

 _That's odd..._ Rosalina thought as she raised her hand. "Excuse me, Sensei, but there's an odd person outside the school." Rosalina stated.

Her teacher raised her head as she looked outside. "Hmm... You're right. Wait here students. I'm gonna go get the principle."

Rosalina watched as their teacher left the room before gazing towards the window again. Koto, Kana, Anko, and Titania, who had left her group along with a pale blue haired girl looked as well.

"I-I'm worried. what if it's something bad?" the girl stated, ruffling her blue dress.

Kana grinned. "Hey, no worries Yukina. We'll be okay."

"I-I hope so."

Rosalina said nothing as she watched both her teacher and the school's principle walk outside toward the figure. Her eyes gazed at the adults as the principle appeared to talk to the person.

That's when it turned scary. Rosalina watched in horror as the figure attacked the principle, the group of girls screaming as the figure started biting him.

"I-It's a zombie!" Yukina screamed.

Rosalina looked ready to faint. Then she remembered her little brother.

"T-Titania! We gotta go get our siblings! Who knows what will happen to them if we let them be.

"R-Right!" Both Titania and Rosalina took off running, Kana, Anko, Koto and Yukina following behind. As they ran, Rosalina couldn't help but worry.

 _Just what have we gotten ourselves into? And what's going on!?_

 **Me: Remember to read and review. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Chapter 2 is under way! And There's several reasons I rated this fic T. You'll see why this chapter.**

 **I don't own MFB, or the walking dead only my OCs.**

Chapter 2 Rounding up the group.

"Please tell me that wasn't what I just saw," Kana stated.

Rosalina gasped for breath as the group ran down the hallways of the school. "I wish it was." The woman stated between gasps.

Yukina screamed as the group stopped. Several zombies stood in front of them, blood dripping from their injuries. Rosalina watched as they made their way towards the group.

 _Not happening. This is not happening!_

"Hey Rosalina! Heads up!"

Rosalina watched as a pair of desks flew past their heads and crashed into the zombies. the group turned to see a boy with jet black hair like Koto and a pair of boys with dark blue hair run towards them. "Koji! Ranmaru! Ryutaro!" The girls explained.

"Yeah, talk later. Follow us!" Koji stated as they took off running in the opposite direction, the girls following behind.

(Several minutes later)

"We should be safe in here," Ranmaru stated as they turned on the lights to an empty classroom and locked the door behind them.

"Okay, so now that we're here, what do we do?" Kana stated, "We can't just stay here. Our siblings are out there."

"Yeah, well it's too late. those zombies might have gotten them." Koji stated.

Rosalina gasped as Titania glared at the teen. "Well forget you said that. I'm gotta go get Platina, Lexi, and Yu. And you're not gonna stop me." Titania proclaimed.

Koji groaned as he raised a pair of blinds, revealing dozens of zombies outside. "Look outside," The teen stated, "We're surrounded."

Titania gave the boy the middle finger. "Like I give a shit. My van is park outside, right over there. and it's packed with equipment for something like this."

"And how do you plan on getting over there without getting bit?"

"Like this!" Titania walked over to the classroom's closet and slammed it opened. Several brooms and mops were sitting neatly in the closet, including a sturdy one with a metal handle. Titania grabbed the mops and broom and started handing them out, with Ranmaru refusing.

"I got my kendo sword," Ranmaru pointed out.

"Fair enough." Titania slowly opened the windows in the classroom. She stuck a leg out the window before lowering herself out. "Follow me. and walk quietly." she ordered.

Koji rolled his eyes as Ranmaru followed her lead, followed by the others."Anyone else besides me brought their vehicles?" Titania asked.

"Me and Koji brought the pick-up truck. It's parked next to your van," Koto stated.

Titania nodded. "Okay then, here's the plan. Koji, you take Ranmaru, Yukina, Anko, and Koto, and go get a lot of supplies. I'll take Rosalina, Ryutaro, and Kana, and we'll pick up our little siblings. We'll meet up at Metal Bey Elementary in as soon as we can, deal?"

"Fine."

Titania nodded. "Come on you guys. Let's go save the kids."

Rosalina watched as Titania started bashing zombies that were in front of her car doors with the broom before slamming the side door open. "You guys get in I'm gonna make sure the others get in Koji's car." Titania ordered.

"Right." Rosalina waited for Ryutaro and Kana to jump in before jumping in and slamming the car shut. After several minutes of commotion, The driver's side door opened and Titania jumped in before slamming the door shut. "Okay, everyone's in and safe. You guys sit back and buckle up," Titania stated as she jammed her foot on the gas.

Rosalina flinched as the van roared to life, driving into the zombies before reaching the school gate. She felt her heart pound with adreneline before slowing down slightly. "Everyone okay back there?" She heard Titania ask.

"Y-Yeah. W-We're fine." Rosalina stuttered.

Ryutaro muttered a brief 'excuse me' from before climbing over the front seat and buckled up. Rosalina felt the adreneline wear off and she fell back with exhaustion. Kana noticed this before pulling her backpack over and opening it up.

"You want a bag of chips? They're barbaque," Kana stated.

Rosalina nodded and Kana passed her a bag. "Yu and Lexi will be alive. I know it." Kana stated, her eyes shining with hope.

Rosalina nodded again. The facts of what was happening to the world made her quiver. What was going to happen to her? Her brother? Her family?

"Rosalina?"

Rosalina turned to Kana. "I-It's nothing. I'm fine." the teen stated.

Kana frowned. "You're not fine. You've been in shock for the past five minutes." Kana stated. "Titania said that you and Ryutaro are staying here in the car while we go get the kids."

Rosalina's eyes widened. _Me and that fortuneteller are staying here?_

"It looks like not many zombies are outside. We're just going in, and getting out." Kana stated.

Rosalina felt herself nod, as the car finally stopped. Titania looked over her seat. "Okay listen up. Me and Kana are gonna go in and get Lexi, Yu, and Platina. You two are staying here and waiting for Koji and the others to come. Understand?" Titania asked.

"Y-Yeah. O-Okay," Rosalina stuttered.

Ryutaro nodded and Titania sighed. "Okay Kana let's go." Titania ordered.

"Right."

Kana opened her door slowly before getting out, Titania following quickly behind. Rosalina swallowed as she saw them began running, hitting the zombies as they moved. She felt like she was gonna throw up when a pair of hands covered her eyes. She turned to see Ryutaro, who had jumped in back again, looking at her, his purple eyes full of fear.

"Y-You shouldn't l-look Rosalina!" Ryutaro stuttered.

Rosalina got a good look at the blue haired teen. Ryutaro's purple eyes we're almost lifeless, his whole body shaking after what happened. His hair had blood drying on it, several large splatters covering his kimono. For some reason, the teen always wore a kimono to school, saying it was more comfortable.

"P-Please t-tell me this i-isn't real R-Rosalina," The teen stated, his stuttering growing worse.

Rosalina swallowed nervously as she looked back at the elementry school. "I-I don't know Ryutaro." She stated.

A few minutes after she said that, the phone in her pocket vibrated, leading Rosalina to grab it and flip it open. "H-Hello?" she asked.

 _"Rosalina it's Koto. Me and the group are right next to Titania's car."_

Rosalina peeked out the window, and sighed with relief as she saw Ranmaru waving to her through the van. She waved back before speaking. "Titania and Kana went inside and told us to stay here." She stated.

 _"Dang it, with that many zombies it's gonna take a miracle to get out of there without getting bit. I'm gonna pass the phone to Ranmaru before going after them. Can you put the phone on speaker?"_

"Y-Yeah."

Rosalina put the phone on speaker before watching as Koto ran out of the van carrying a pair of pistols and into the elementary school. The teen flinched as she heard gunshots ring out.

 _"Rosalina, is my brother okay?"_ Ranmaru's voice asked.

Rosalina looked at Ryutaro, who was gripping his hair muttering 'This isn't happening". "He's really shocked Ran. He's in denial about what's happening," The red haired teen stated.

 _"Okay, just stay with him. We stopped at my place and got a lot of supplies. Our dad liked fishing, so we grabbed some of his fishing spears and Koto found some of his police guns. We also packed the back of the vans with blankets and food, but it's only enough to feed us for about a week, including the little ones."_

"That's better than none at all Ran," Rosalina pointed out before looking at Ryutaro, "Your brother's on the speaker. You want to talk to him?"

Ryutaro nodded and Rosalina handed the phone to him. "R-Ran?" he stuttered.

 _It's okay, Ryu. I'm here. I know it's scary, but I'm not gonna let you be alone. Just calm down, and stay with Rosalina, understand?"_

"Y-Yeah, Ran" Ryutaro stated, swallowing nervously.

 _"Okay, hand the phone back to Rosalina."_

Ryutaro did as he told and handed Rosalina the phone. _"Okay, tell Ryutaro to take deep breaths to calm himself. I'm gonna turn off the phone to perserve battery life, okay?"_

"Yeah. Just be careful." Rosalina stated.

 _"Will do. Later."_

Rosalina sighed as she hung up. "Okay, just take some deep breaths Ryutaro. It's gonna be alright, but you need to stay calm." Rosalina stated.

Ryutaro nodded and closed his eyes. His breaths began to steady and slowly, his body began to stop shaking. "That's it Ryutaro, take it easy," Rosalina stated.

The teen flinched as more gun shots were heard, before feeling her phone vibrate. Rosalina swallowed as she answered it. "Y-Yeah?"

 _"Rose, it's Titania. We found the kids but they're not alone. Lexi and Platina's friends Tithi and Sala are here. Tell Ryutaro to move to the front seat of the car and you get in the seat on the seat farthest from the school."_

"R-Right. Ranmaru and the others arrived."

 _"I know. Koto's shooting some of the zombies now. We'll be outside in two minutes, so hurry."_

The phone turned off and Rosalina sighed before turning to Ryutaro. "That was Titania. You're gonna have to get in the front passenger seat. Okay?" she asked.

Ryutaro nodded before climbing past the teen and into the front passenger seat before Rosalina got in the seat closest to Koto and Koji's car. As soon as she did that, the side door slid open, revealing Kana and five kids.

A kid around ten with orange blond hair jumped in and immediately ran to Rosalina. "B-Big sis!" The kid wailed.

"It's okay Yu. You're safe now." Rosalina stated as the remaining kids and Kana jumped in. The driver's seat door opened and Titania jumped in, cursing as she slammed the door shut.

"Okay, we got everyone. Let's get going before they start hording!" Titania yelled.

"What about Koto?" Rosalina asked before hearing a door slam in the other car, "Never mind."

Titania handed Kana her phone. "Kana, call Koto and tell her to follow us. Rosalina, you keep an eye on the kids." Titania ordered.

"Right."

Rosalina felt her heart race as she began calming the kids down, before wondering something.

 _Just what's going to happen to us?_

 **Me: And done! Longer chapter, lots of action, and hoping it'll be longer in the next chapter. But let's not get carried away.**

 **Question of the chapter: What's going to happen now that the zombie apocalypse's begun? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Back with Chapter 3! Who's excited!?**

 **Dynamis:...**

 **Me: Relax Dynamis. You're gonna get some screen time in a few chapters.**

 **Dynamis: :P**

 **Me: Meh, whatever. Enjoy the chapter and let's hope it's longer than the last two! I don't own MFB or the walking dead, but I do own my OCs.**

Chapter 3 Injuries, Death, and Escape

"Where are we going exactly?" Rosalina asked Titania.

About a half hour ago, both cars stopped at a gas station that was abandoned to get supplies. Several zombies roamed around the area, but Titania, Ranmaru and Kana had taken them out quickly.

Now Koto, Titania, Rosalina, Anko, and Yukina were getting supplies. Koto had found plenty of bottles filled with soda, while Kana was now restocking her bag full of chips, snacks, and candy, seeing as how Yu, Platina, Lexi, and their friends had quickly eating the chips in her bag. She had thrown the pranking stuff and homework in the nearest garbage to make more room. It worked, seeing as how the teen had stuffed several small bags of chips, a dozen bags of candy, two boxes of chocolate chip cookies, and five water bottles in her bag.

"How exactly you can fit that much in your bag is amazing Kana," Titania stated as she loaded Koji's bag full of water and energy bars before turning to Rosalina, "And to answer your question, we're gonna restock before driving over to your house. You're mother usually leaves for work at 7. We have a hour to get as much stuff and get over there before the zombies do."

"T-Titania-chan, t-there's some japanese panda cookies over here!" Yukina's voice called from a shelf over.

"If it fits in Ranmaru and Ryutaro's backpacks, stuff them in there Yukina. You doing okay?" Titania asked.

"Y-Yeah. M-Much better. It helps not seeing them."

Titania nodded before turning to Rosalina, "How's your bag coming along?" she asked.

Rosalina sighed as she handed it to Titania. "Wow, you found a dozen bags of chips and about two dozen still fresh deli sandwiches. I'm impressed." The teen stated, "Got room for some waters?"

"Sure." Rosalina watched as Titania stuffed two bottles into the backpack pockets, before stuffing four into the backpack. "Okay, I think that's enough supplies. This should last us, let's see... If we ration it lightly... Around a month." Titania stated.

"A month?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, at least for the food. We might need more water in about two weeks, So let's keep going on that." Titania suggested before turning and gasping, "Aw man... They had to have those..."

Rosalina looked over Titania's shoulder and facepalmed. _Of course they had to have curry snacks._ She thought. _They're both Titania and Platina's favorite snacks._

Titania quickly moved to behind the counter and looked for something she could use. After a few seconds of looking, she grinned, jumped over the counter and began stuffing curry snacks into a few plastic bags. "I can't resist these," She admitted, her friends watching her with amusement.

"She can't help herself, but then again, she and Platina are the only ones who will eat them," Kana whispered to Koto.

Rosalina chuckled as pulled her own bag over her shoulder and walked to assist Yukina. She really didn't know the 16 year old very well, but Yukina was friends with Titania and Kana, so she sometimes hung out with the group.

Currently, the teen wore a blue t-shirt with a light blue skirt and white dress shoes, and was busy stuffing water bottles in her backpack, occasionally placing a few snacks in the bag as well. "Hey Yukina," Rosalina stated.

Yukina jumped a bit before turning. "H-Hi Rosalina." The teen stuttered.

"You doing okay?" Rosalina asked.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine. J-Just a little scared and worried about what's to happen to us," Yukina admitted.

"We'll have to do this a lot. We just have to get used to it Yukina," Rosalina stated.

"Y-Yeah. I-I guess."

Yukina finished stuffing her backpack, just as Titania walked over. "Okay, I think that's enough. We've got enough and we need to get Rosalina's mother before we get away from this city." Titania stated.

"But what about the other parents?" Rosalina asked.

"W-Well, I live with my older sister, Nozomi, b-but she's really mean. K-Kana said she lives by herself, due to her mother passing away last year. Koto and Koji's parents, as well as Ryutaro and Ranmaru's parents all work out of town, so we don't know where they are." Yukina explained.

"And my parents passed away about a year ago in a car accident. We live with our brother, Alexander, but he works at the same place as your mom Rosalina." Titania stated.

"Oh yeah, because our car broke down, he's been picking her up for work." Rosalina realized.

"Yeah, so we gotta hurry if we wanna get there before it's too late," Titania stated as she lifted the bags over her shoulder.

Koto looked out the window. "Uh guys... We have a problem," The teen stated.

Titania ran over to the window and cursed. "Dammit, there's more zombies! We're gonna have to fight our way out!" Titania yelled.

Kana lifted her backpack onto her back and grabbed a nearby metal baseball bat. Koto, Rosalina, and Titania grabbed their nearby metal poles, while Yukina carried several bags of supplies.

"Okay girls, here's the plan. Rosalina, you and Kana will protect Yukina and get her to the car safely. Koto, you and I will start taking them out and make a path. Yukina, you grab as much of the supplies you can carry." Titania ordered

"R-Right!" Yukina stated, lifting about a dozen small plastic bags.

"O-Okay then let's go!" Titania yelled as she opened the door before running out with Koto.

The three remaining teens flinched as they heard gunshots before running outside and rushing towards the car. Rosalina felt sick as she whacked a nearby zombie with a pole before turning to another one. _This is disgusting. All the blood makes me want to throw up._ The teen thought.

"Ah!"

Rosalina turned around to see Yukina trip and fall, surprisingly not spilling the supplies. "Yukina, you okay?" She asked as she ran over.

"I-I think so, but my leg hurts!" Yukina stated as she tried standing up, flinching in pain as Rosalina had her lean on her arm.

 _Come on. Just a few more feet. You can do this Rosalina..._ Rosalina mentally encouraged herself as she and Yukina dragged themselves quickly to Titania's car. Ryutaro held the door open and helped Yukina in before Rosalina jumped in and slammed the door shut.

"Is everyone okay?" Titania asked as she slammed her own door shut and started the car.

"Yukina hurt her leg," Kana stated.

Titania nodded. "Kana there's a first aid kit in the back. Grab it and wrap up Yukina's leg." The teen ordered as she began driving, Koto's van following her.

"Right!"

Rosalina sighed as she looked at her phone. _6:15... Alexander would be arriving around now._ The teen thought.

Rosalina felt her phone vibrate to let her know she had a call, and the teen answered it. "Hello?" she asked.

 _"Rosalina, it's me, Alexander!"_

"Alex!" Rosalina exclaimed. Titania and the other's listened as the phone call was put on speaker.

 _"Listen, you guys need to get out of here! The zombies have invaded your house and already gotten to me and your mother!"_ Alex's voice stated.

Rosalina gasped and felt tears stinging her eyes. "No..." She whispered as her mother's voice rang out.

 _"I'm sorry sweetie. We've both been bitten and it's too late for us."_

"M-Mom!" Rosalina felt those tears threaten to fall.

 _"I just want you to know that I love you and your brother, and I want you two to survive."_

"I love you too mom. I-I'll take care of Yu, I promise." Rosalina stated.

She heard her mom sigh happily as Alexander's voice spoke up. _"Titania, take care of yourself and Platina. You've been awesome little sisters for me and I hope you two survive all this. Stay strong"_

Titania's head was down, but Rosalina could see the tears falling. "I will Alex. I promise you I will." The teen stated.

Rosalina heard Alexander sigh and the phone shut off as she burst into tears. Ryutaro had his head lowered, and Kana felt herself wanting to cry. Titania's grip had tightened around the steering wheel, her fingers wet with tears. "Come on Titania... You gotta be strong.." The teen whispered.

After a few minutes, Titania raised her head and wiped away the tears. "Kana, call Koto. Tell her that we're leaving town." The teen ordered.

"Right."

Rosalina ignored the speaking around her and cried, her hands clutching her brother's like a lifeline. "M-Mom..." She whispered.

"You wanna sit in front Rosalina?"

Rosalina looked up to see Titania looking at her from the mirror. The teen nodded as she slowly climbed over the seat and buckled in. "I'm sorry about your brother, Titania." The teen whispered.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. It's mine." The silver haired teen stated.

"How is it your fault? Y-You've gotten us ready for the next few weeks," Rosalina pointed out.

"I was slow in getting everything done. Now two people are dead and Yukina's injured." Titania stated.

Rosalina could see the tears staining the teens' face. "I had hoped to at least save those important to us. I value family and friends a lot. And for me to just mess up and lose two, it's just not acceptable. It's my fault Alex and your mom are dead." Titania admitted, the tears still falling.

Rosalina swallowed as she placed her hand on Titania's shoulder. "We gotta move on Titania. Alexander wouldn't want you to feel guilty, and we have to protect the others. I don't blame you for feeling like this, but we gotta stay strong. For the other's sake." Rosalina stated.

Titania looked at her friend for a second, before nodding and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Right. We gotta get them to safety. Why don't you and the others get some rest, and we'll work out a full plan tomorrow." The teen suggested.

"Right." Rosalina sighed as she got comfortable in her seat and closed her eyes, sleep finally finding her.

 **Me: I had to kill two characters off, because they just weren't really gonna be used in the story like they are in TSAT, my other story.**

 **So... Question of the day is what weapons should each person use? Rosalina and Titania are taken care of, but I still need some for Kana, Ryutaro, Ranmaru, Koto, Anko, and Koji. Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Before I sign off, I wanted to give basic explainations of each main teen OC character at this point, since next chapter will be a timeskip.**

 **Rosalina: Yu's older sister and friends with Titania, and the others.**

 **Koto: Koji's twin sister.**

 **Koji: Anko's boyfriend and Koto's brother.**

 **Ranmaru: Ryutaro Fukami's older brother.**

 **Kana: Lexi's older sister and an upcoming character's sister (Not saying who it is)**

 **Anko: Koji's girlfriend and scientist.**

 **Yukina: A blue haired teen that's friends with the others.**

 **And Titania: The leader of the group and zombie survival expert.**

 **That's it for now. Let me know if I need to change the rating in the future. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: The chapter's gonna involve the group spliting up. but they'll regroup mext chapter. Also, prepare yourselves. There's gonna be several cliffys by the end of this chapter.**

 **I don't own MFB or the walking dead, only my OCs.**

Chapter 4 Ambush at the mall

"Wakey-Wakey everyone!"

Rosalina groaned as she sat up in the back seat of Titania's van. Two weeks had past since they started traveling to find a safe area. Within those two weeks, they had set up when to wake up and when to go to sleep, as well as ration their food. Every person would get a small bag of chips and a bottle of water in the morning, afternoon, and evening. And after two weeks of it, Rosalina still hadn't gotten used to it.

"Where are we Titania?" Rosalina asked, groaning as she stretched. The teen was currently stuck in the back sitting in between Yukina and Platina, Titania's pink haired 9 year old sister, while her brother sat on the floor in front of her, sleeping like a little baby.

"I have no idea honestly. We should be near a port city soon though," Titania stated, looking between the road and a compass on her mirror, before grabbing a bottle of water and tossing to the red haired teen, "Thirsty?"

Rosalina nodded before opening the water and taking a drink. "How long have you been driving today?"

"About 2 hours. I took over for Koto about 5:30."

Yukina yawned and attempted to fall back asleep. The teen had gotten a sprain from that little trip of her's two weeks ago, so she took care of Platina, Lexi, and Yu, while the others went out and gathered supplies.

"Come on Yukina. We got a big day ahead of us, and we can't afford to lose anyone in this van." Titania stated.

"I've been up since 6."

"I know. but if you keep resting, that leg of yours won't be able to keep you moving long."

"I know that."

Rosalina sighed as she leaned her head back. "How long will it take to get to the nearest city?" she asked.

"About two hours, three at most." Titania replied.

"Unn..." Rosalina sighed as she hit her head on a pillow, "It's too early to wake up."

"Tell me about it," Kana sighed from up front, her sister sitting in front of her seat. Since the whole incident two weeks ago, Kana had cut her hair, and had taken care of her sister within that time.

"I need a shower, and the blood is still in my hair." The teen complained.

"Get used to it Kana. This is how it's gonna be from now on," Titania stated.

Rosalina sighed again, before feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out the phone and looked to see Ranmaru's number showing up, before answering it. "What is it Ran?" The teen asked.

 _"Well, we got good news and bad news. The good news is we can see a city with a mall about half a mile away from both our cars."_ Ranmaru's voice stated.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you Ranmaru's van passed us about a half hour ago, but we're still behind him," Titania stated, before stepping on the break as the van in front of her stopped, "What the hell!"

Rosalina sighed. "What's the bad news?" She asked.

 _"There's a bunch of cars in front of us. And by bunch, well..."_

Titania gasped as she looked out the window. "Shit..." The teen cursed, ignoring the Kana's glare.

In front of both vehicles were hundreds of cars blocking the path in front of them, with no way around. "This is not good. Okay, Tell Ranmaru to get the others and come over here right now," Titania stated.

 _"I can hear you Titanium. I'm on my way over."_

Rosalina watched as Ranmaru opened the van's door, before jumping out and walking over. Titania grumbled as she placed her backpack over her shoulders and opened her own door. "Okay, guys, get out and meet by the back of the van. We're gonna have to go on foot from here on out." Titania ordered.

Rosalina grabbed her own backpack before shaking Yu awake. "Time to wake up Yu," The teen whispered.

Yu rubbed his green eyes before standing up. "What's wrong sis?" the orange haired kid stated as he made room for his sister to get out.

"We have to walk now. You're gonna have to carry some stuff, okay?" Rosalina asked.

Yu nodded as the older teen opened the door to let the others out. Titania sighed as she looked over the stuff in the back trunk. "Okay, everyone take as much as they can. We're gonna have to climb over the cars to get over to the city over there." The teen stated.

Rosalina ended up grabbing four bags of food and a knapsack full of water, along with her weapon, while Yu carried two bags of food and two rolled up blankets. She was surprised that most of the stuff could be carried with them, the exception being two bags of blankets and a small bag of food.

"Brace yourselves. This is gonna be a long day of walking," Titania stated.

(Several hours later)

"How long have we been walking?" Rosalina asked as she helped her brother across another car.

Titania, who was carrying several heavy bags, along with another backpack, looked at her phone. "About four hours. It's almost noon." The teen stated, "We don't have to walk far though."

Rosalina looked up and sighed with relief as she saw the city about ten cars in front of her, the mall doors open and empty. "What a relief." The teen admited.

Ranmaru grunted as he helped his brother across. "For now. We don't know what'll happen once we get there," The blue haired teen pointed out.

"Don't be pessimistic Ran," Ryutaro groaned as he jumped across another car, flinching as he landed on his right foot. Earlier in the week, the younger teen had sprained his ankle, so he had to take it easy when he walked and carried stuff.

"Take it easy Ryu. We don't want you making that leg worse!" Titania called out, before turning to Yukina, who was several cars ahead, "Same for you Yukina."

"R-Right!" Yukina stated as she hopped across to the next car.

Rosalina couldn't help but smile as she jumped to the next car. _We're finally getting somewhere together. We might have a chance of surviving this._ The teen thought as she finally reached actual ground.

Titania jumped down from the top of a volkswagon and waited for the others to arrive before speaking. "Now even though this city is quiet, it probably means that there's undead near this area, and possibly in the mall as well," The teen stated, "So what we're going to do is split into three groups, and search the mall. If you see any undead, take them out. Understand?"

Rosalina and the others nodded. "Okay then. Rosalina, Ryutaro, Yu, and Platina will be in this group with me. Group 2 will have Ranmaru, Lexi, Koji, Tithi, and Anko. And Group 3 will be Koto, Kana, Sala, and Yukina. Any questions?" Titania asked.

The group was silent as Titania sighed. "Alright guys, let's do this."

(With Ranmaru's group)

"Who died and made Titania leader?" Koji scoffed as the group searched down the shelves of a hunting store, "You'd think she's give us a break and stop yelling at us."

Ranmaru rolled his eyes. "The world's gone to hell Koji. We have to do what we have to do in order to stay alive," Ranmaru stated as he ignored the teen and looked in the front desk, chuckling slightly when he pulled out several containers of ammo and several AK47s. "Damn... Never would've guessed that they had some left. Christmas is coming early Koji!"

Koji stopped his ranting and looked at the guns, a grin appearing in his face. "Aw hell yeah! Where did you find these beauties!?" The teen asked as Ranmaru tossed him one of the guns.

The teen smiled as he handed another one to Anko, the two kids hiding behind the scientist. "Behind the counter. I'm surprised no one else found them here." Ranmaru stated.

"That's because I stored them there."

Ranmaru was about to turn around when he felt the tip of a gun on the back of his neck. "Don't even try to move."

(At a movie theater)

"I feel like we hit the mother load here!" Kana giggled as she helped Koto and Yukina stuff boxes of candy from the shelves.

"A lot of people forget that the movie theater has plenty of small boxes of candy. Half a shelf could be packed into a bag of yours Kana," Yukina pointed out. The blue haired girl was busy taking care of Sala, a little girl about 6 years old, who was currently eating an ice cream snack from the movie theater's frozen snack area.

Koto sighed. "Well yes, but we're gonna get sick from eating these," The teen stated.

Kana rolled her eyes. "Who cares? It's an apocalypse. Beggers can't be choosers in these situations," The teen stated as she continued filling her backpack.

Koto shook her head before suddenly freezing in place. "Uh, Kana?"

"Not now Koto. I'm busy filling this bag."

Yukina looked ahead in fear, shielding Sala. "K-Kana-chan!"

"I said I'm busy."

Koto kept looking ahead. "Kana Hikari!" The teen hissed.

Kana looked up before noticing the two guns aimed at the four girls. Each one belonged to a pair of boys with tanned skin, gold eyes, and white hair with a streak of red in their bangs.

"Well, well. What are you four doing here?"

(With Titania's group)

"Titania, we got trouble!"

Titania cursed as she watched Ryutaro run over. The silver haired leader was busy taking care of both Yu and Platina while storing several boxes of energy bars off a nearby grocery store shelf. "What's wrong?" Titania asked.

"Rosalina and I we're busy gathering some of those bottled milkshakes from a nearby freezer when we got ambushed by a horde of zombies. When we tried to run, we ended up separated." The blue haired teen stated.

Titania's eyes widened. "Please tell me your kidding," The teen stated.

"I wish I was. But she's on her own without her weapon. She dropped it when she ran." Ryutaro stated.

"Shit!" Titania swore between her teeth.

Yu's eyes widened. "W-What's gonna happen to her?" the little boy asked.

Titania's eyes gained a look of determination. "We're going after her and save her!" The leader stated as she lifted her bag over her shoulders.

"I wouldn't move if I were you."

The group heard the sound of a gun click behind them. The two teens turned around, making sure to shield Yu and Platina in the process before looking at their threat. A pair of young male boys with green hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes looked at the group, the older looking boy holding the gun in front of them.

"I didn't think there we're any survivors left besides us."

(With Rosalina)

 _How could this happen?! How could this freaking happen?!_

Rosalina felt herself dodging zombies left and right as she ran. _Why did those zombies have to ambush us? Is Ryutaro okay? What's going to happen to me?_

The red haired teen's eyes widened as she stop. The hallway she ran into was blocked off. "N-No! Not a dead end!" Rosalina wailed.

She turned around and saw the zombies advancing towards her. "S-Someone. Please. Help!" The teen screamed, shutting her eyes. _This is it! I'm going to die! No one's gonna be able to save me!_

Rosalina braced herself for the pain, but it never came. The teen heard several shots ring out and the sound of blood splattering and bodies falling to the floor.

"I can't stand how these things go after innocent people."

Rosalina finally found the courage to open her eyes. The zombies that had chased after her were in a pile of blood and corpses. In front of her was a male teen with tanned skin, blue eyes, and spiked lavender hair that covered the left side of his face. A gun was held in his left hand, while a sword was grasped in his right.

"Are you alright?"

 **Me: And finally the MFB characters appear. But we're not out of the clear yet.**

 **Still Alive: Rosalina, Mysterious teen**

 **Dead: Yuko, Alexander**

 **Unknown: The rest of the group.**

 **For the question of the day, what do you think is gonna happen to the group? Leave an answer in the reviews.**

 **That's it for this chapter. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Well, Here's Chapter 5 of Survive. We've got two OCs sent in from my good friend QueenKhioneandFenris, so thank you Queen for helping out! I apologize on the delay, due to me trying to work on getting caught up on my other stories.**

 **So, this is gonna be split into two parts, seeing as we have a lot of characters to introduce.**

 **Anyways, enough talking! I don't own MFB. Christina Cadelle and Kuro Blackheart, who are mention this chapter and will be revealed next chapter, belong to QueenKhioneandFenris**

Chapter 5 Survivors and introductions

Rosalina felt her heart race as she locked eyes onto the newcomer. "U-Uh..." the red haired woman was speechless as the lavender haired teen looked to see if she was injured.

"You don't seem to be injured. Are you alright though?"

Rosalina gave the teen a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." The woman stated.

The teen smiled, before frowning as he pulled a walkie talkie out of his pocket. "What's up Agent Drago?" he asked, earning a response quickly.

 _"We have a few survivors in the Movie Theater Dynamis, trying to steal some supplies."_ A gruff voice stated through the walkie talkie., _"And from what Aguma and Kyoya's groups said, they also got survivors_

Rosalina listened in surprise as Kana's voice rang out. _"Let go of me dammit! You can't do this to us!"_

The lavender haired teen sighed as he pulled away from the device. "Are they part of your group?" he asked, earning a nod from Rosalina in return, "Stand down Ryuga. Tell Kyoya and Aguma to bring them to the meeting area and We'll decide from there. But don't harm them in anyway."

 _"Roger that. The lavender haired chick's got some spunk though. She kicked Ryuto in place that not many would do unless they're really pissed off."_

Rosalina stiffled a laugh as Dynamis flinched, but then grinned. "Only you would say that Ryuga," The lavender haired teen stated as he placed the walkie talkie back in his pocket before turning to Rosalina. "Sorry about all this. Would you follow me miss..."

"Rosalina. Rosalina Tendo." The red haired teen announced.

Dynamis nodded as he led Rosalina to a pile of large crates stacked up like a staircase that reached an open vent in the ceiling. "The good thing about these zombies is they aren't very smart, so they can't climb up stairs or large crates like these. We use the air vents to get from place to place after we got trapped inside." The teen explained as he helped Rosalina climb up.

"I see. By the way, How long have you and your friends been here?" Rosalina asked as they entered the vent, a little surprised to see that they could stand up inside.

"About three weeks. Our group of about 20 people have been trapped inside due to the zombies," The lavender teen stated, before realizing something, "I forgot to introduce myself. Name's Dynamis Hikari. I'm technically the leader of the group."

"Hikari. Are you by chance related to a person named Kana Hikari?" Rosalina asked as they walked through the vents.

Dynamis nodded. "She's my older sister, and technically one of the few who can win an all out fist fight. I wouldn't be surprised if she was alive right now." The teen explained as they reached an opening in the vents, "Okay, this is the place. Go on in."

Rosalina swallowed nervously as she looked down, seeing dozens of pillows piled up to soften the impact, before jumping out of the vent. A cushioned impact hit the red haired teen, forcing her to sit for a few seconds to make sure the room stopped spinning, before standing and moving out of the way as Dynamis jumped, resulting in the same thing happening to him.

"Still need to get used to that," The lavender haired teen stated before sitting up, shaking the hair out of his face, "All we need to do now is just walk this way. The others should be waiting for us in the main part of this room."

"That you Dynamis?"

Rosalina watched as a 15 year old teen with really spikey red hair, and amber eyes appeared from behind a large crate, several blankets in his hands. he wore a orange t-shirt under a short sleeved blue jacket, a brown belt, black pants, and a pair of red and black shoes. A long scarf dragged behind him, covered in blood and dirt.

"Hey Gingka. Anything happen while I was out?" Dynamis asked.

Gingka shook his head. "Not really. Kyoya, Ryuga, and Aguma brought in a lot of survivors, and Christina went out for medical supplies, with Kuro assisting her. This one girl twisted her ankle after she got here, and if we leave it alone it'll get worse, according to Madoka." The teen stated.

Dynamis nodded. "Alright then. Thank you Gingka."

The red haired teen nodded as he rushed past the two with the pile of blankets. Dynamis watched him leave before looking over at Rosalina. "We're outside of the main storage room. Your friends should be in there," The teen explained as he pointed towards a door.

Rosalina nodded as she walked forward, stopping at the door and grabbing the doorknob before looking at Dynamis. "Are you coming too?" she asked.

Dynamis shook his head. "I have to get a few things first, plus there should a few of our members in there already. But don't worry, I won't be gone long." The teen explained.

Rosalina nodded as she twisted the door open, reveal her friends and brother sitting in a large living room based room, with a large, circle table in the center, boxes piled in corners of the room, and sofas and chairs lining what was left of the wall spaces. Food covered the table and floor, and satisfied looks were showing on her friends faces.

Upon seeing Rosalina enter, Titania stood up and rushed to the young woman's side, a look of relief and happiness on her face. "Thank goodness you're alright Rosalina. Ryutaro panicked when the two of you got separated. Are you hurt anywhere?" Titania asked.

Rosalina shook her head. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken up from that ambush, that's all." The teen admited.

A green haired teen around 17 with scars under his blue eyes scoffed. "Anyone new to this would be shaken by those zombies ambushing you." the teen pointed out, before taking a drink of water from his water bottle, "Can't blame the newbies though."

Another green haired teen, this one appearing to be around 15, sighed as he looked over at the other, notice the glares sent at the scarred teen. "Kyoya, this is their first time being ambushed in a mall. Take it easy, or you'll end up like Ryuto." the younger teen explained, pointing to a tanned 16 year old with gold eyes and white hair with a streak of red on the left side of his head moaning in pain as he held an ice pack on his groin.

"It still hurts! Why did this have to happen to me!?" he wailed.

Rosalina looked back over at the second green haired teen, who shrugged his shoulders. "According to Ryuga, the lavender haired friend of yours kicked him in the worst place to be kicked." he explained before his eyes lit up in realization, "I just realized that we forgot to introduce ourselves. Name's Kakeru, and that over there is my brother Kyoya, and our friends Ryuto, his brother Ryuga, Aguma, Bao, and Madoka."

Ryuga looked almost the same as his brother, with the only differance being that the streak of red hair was on the right side of his head. The teen wore a leather jacket over a black t-shirt, black pants, and dark brown combat boots. A white jacket sat around his neck like a cape, the top buttons keeping it around his neck. Gold eyes stared at Rosalina fiercely, before looking away as the teen gave her a nod.

Aguma was the tallest of the group, and looked to be 18 with a rather muscular build, spikey brown hair and sharp eyes. Like Ryuga, he wore a leather jacket, only this one was over a dark blue t-shirt. Around his belt was a pair of hand guns.

"I apologize on behalf of the group here, but you see, with this apocalypse going on, everyone's been on edge." Aguma explained.

Bao, a 16 year old with crimson red hair nodded in agreement. "You really can't trust many people in times like this. However, I'll admit that it's thanks to our combined efforts that we have survived." The teen admited.

"But there's a problem. Right now we may be safe, but eventually the food and water will run out. What will we do then?" Madoka asked.

Rosalina watched as Kakeru shrugged. "We'll get to the problem when it nears. But it's gonna take a lot of things to make us run out of food quickly." The green haired teen stated, "Besides it's not that bad having more people to talk to here. It gives us a lot of hope."

Rosalina smiled at Kakeru's comment. _For someone in the middle of a bleak world, it's nice to know someone still has hope in all this despair. It gives courage to continue surviving in times of trouble._ The rose haired teen thought.

"So now that we introduced ourselves, Why don't you introduce yourselves," Kakeru suggested.

Titania nodded. "My name's Titania Triton. I'm technically the leader of the group." The teen announced before looking down at Platina, who was busy eating a candy bar, "And this is my younger sister Platina."

"This candy's yummy," Platina said between mouthfuls, earning a laugh from the rest of the group.

"Well, it is chocolate, so that makes sense," Ranmaru pointed out. "My name's Ranmaru Fukami, and this is my brother Ryutaro."

Bao raised an eyebrow. "You mean, that kendo champ from Metal Bey High right? You went against Beylin High last year?" The teen asked.

Ryutaro nodded. "He practiced everyday before school at 5 am in the morning." The blue haired teen explained before Koji spoke up.

"Name's Koji Mikuri. This is my sis Koto, and my girl friend Anko Mimori." Koji announced.

Madoka raised an eyebrow. "Wait, Mimori? You're Yuki Mizusawa's cousin?" she asked.

An excited look crossed Anko's face. "You know Yuki?!"

"He's one of the technology people in our group! He's talked a lot about you in our free time!"

"You're kidding! Where is he?"

"In the security room across the hall from here. Here, I'll go get him!"

The goggled teen stood up and rushed out the door, earning a sweatdropped motion from the rest of the group. "Well... W-Why don't we continue. I'm Yukina Fubuki." Yukina stated before looking at the younger members in the group, "This is Yu Tendo, Sala, and Lexi Hikari."

Ryuga raised an eyebrow. "Wait a sec... Hikari? Are you related to-"

"Alright, me and Lily are back from patrol. Everything okay-"

The door opened up, revealing Dynamis and a dark skin, magenta haired 14 year old carrying medical supplies. Both teens' eyes widened as they dropped their belongings, locking eyes with Kana and Tithi respectively. In return, both of them looked on in surprise as well. What happened next came out of all four survivors mouth, with Kana and the magenta haired teen saying the same thing, only opposite to what Dynamis and Tithi stated.

"Big sis!?"

"Little Brother!?"

 **Me: I had to get a little bit of humor in somehow. Anyways, it may take a bit for the next chapter, mainly due to finals. I'm also getting a little bit of assistance from my classmate that's a fan of zombie apocalpyse stories. But I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

 **That's it for now. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


End file.
